Happy Birthday, Mom
by CatPerson
Summary: Since the first time I heard True Love by Pink this was all I could think about. Short sort of fluffy fic.


Emma laughed. Oh my god, that song was perfect. Sitting there, bored on Granny's as a birthday party for Mary Margaret happened around her and the introduction of the song "True Love" started. Emma loved that song since she first heard it, but after she realised the song made her think about Regina she loved it even more. Watching the brunette sitting on the other side of the bar with her perfect posture, drinking a very red drink from a straw and playing with her heels on the floor Emma smiled. _"__Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face"_ After hearing the lyrics Emma was not surprised to see Regina's head turning around to face the brunette, raising an eyebrow. Of course she thought about her hearing that. Regina didn't know the rest of the song but Emma did. And it fit more perfectly on their relationship that Regina thought. Emma smiled, oh this was going to be fun.

_"__There's no one quite like you…You push all my buttons down.."_ - Regina raised her eyebrows once again in a "Yup, Defiantly you" kind of way but Emma smiled as Pink kept singing "_I know life would suck without you." _Regina's eyes opened in surprise, but Emma kept singing.

_"__At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck" _- Emma laughed as she sang along making a little mimic of the chocking towards Regina, who rolled her eyes.

_"__You're an asshole, but I love you.."_ Emma got up and walked towards the brunette. _"And it makes me so mad I ask myself why I'm still here?"_ Regina looked at her, intrigued as the blond offered her her hand to dance. "Or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known" Raising an eyebrow, and, maybe because of the drink, taking Emma's hand, Regina accepted the offer. "But I hate you, I really hate you…"

Emma spun Regina on her place and got closer to her, guiding the brunette by her hands

_"__So much I think it must be true love, true love, it must be true love, nothing else can break my heart like.." _Regina couldn't help but crack a smile at the goofiness of the blonde dancing with her. _"True love, true love it must be true love…" _And Emma looked deeply into Regina's eyes, pulling her closer as she wrapped her hands around Regina's waist like a slow dance when she sang along _"No one else can break my heart like you" _Regina froze, frowning a little, her breath gone shorter and her stomach turning into ice; But Emma kept singing. This song really was perfect for them.

"Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings" - Emma sang narrowing her eyes goofily. "Just once please try not to be so mean" - She sang and Regina, this time, answered it.

-I'm the Evil Queen! - For god's sake, this woman was going to be the death of her.

-"Repeat after me now, E, Come on I'll say it slowly" - Emma got even closer, next to Regina's ear and whispered with the song "romance". Smiling at Regina's terrified reaction, but stopping after realising she was so close to Regina that she could feel the woman's breath mixing with hers.

"_At the same time, I wanna hug you I wanna wrap my hands around your neck, you're an asshole, but I love you. And it makes me so mad I ask myself"_ Emma was not singing anymore, and she couldn't help but glare at Regina's lips…suddenly the blonde felt an urge to kiss her. _"Why I'm still here or where could I go, You're the only love I've ever known, but I hate you I really hate you"_ Regina's hands slowly got up, going to the back of Emma's neck as she pulled the blonde closer, locking their lips

_"__So much I think it must be true love…"_ the song disappeared, and the whole party as well. The kiss was intense and Emma couldn't even do it properly because she couldn't stop smiling between the kiss. Regina tasted like apples and caffeine, and Emma decided that was the best thing she had ever tasted. Regina's fingers went trough her hair and the blonde was pretty sure at this point she heard Mary Margaret screaming, She assumed the women just realised what was happening.

_"__Why do you say the things that you say? Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be, but without you I'm incomplete" _When they pulled apart Emma looked at Regina's flushed face certain that her face was just as red. As the two women tried to regain their breaths, the blonde shyly smiled at Regina, who's lip's right corner went up just a little bit. _"No one else can break my heart like you oh oh oh oh oh oh… No one else can break my heart like you" _Regina slowly walked away, trying to stop staring at the blonde but she was a mess and had absolutely no self control on that moment. Self control which she regained immediately after seeing that everyone around them were looking at the two. Regina coughed as the song's volume went lower and lower until the music finished. When the version that played on Kill Bill of "About her" by the Zombies started playing next Regina turned her back, pretending not to see the gigantic smile on her son's face when she sat down again on the same place.

Emma sat on the front of her and looked around. Ruby, with a grin, extended her hand to Granny who took a 10 dollar bill and gave to the woman who shook the bill before putting on her pocket, people started to talk again, like nothing happened. She caught Belle talking to Gold "Well…finally" - The girl said. "Tell me about it…" The man answered. Emma's eyes locked with Henry's She smiled and Henry mouthed "I knew it"; Emma answered with a friendly and noiseless "Shut up" followed by a wink. Mary Margaret ran towards the table.

-What is the meaning of this? - She frenetically stuttered, Emma saw David behind her holding a plate with a piece of pie. He was on a secure distance, close enough to help in case of an attempt of murder but not far enough that he couldn't hear his wife. Regina finished her apple drink and looked at Emma.

-Well.. - She said the first words any of them had said to each other on the night (besides of song lyrics) - I'm going home to take a shower. - She got up, fixing her dress and her lipstick, before Mary Margaret could say anything else Regina looked at Emma with a smirk. - 'You coming? - She said before walking away. Emma's eyebrows went up. Holy shit.

Snow's eyes and mouth snapped open as she looked at her daughter. Emma gave her mom a square smiling saying a very non convincing "Sorry." - The blonde got up and kissed her stunned mom's cheek "Happy Birthday" - She said and waved to her dad, who waved back, before quickly following Regina, leaving a very shocked and speechless Mary Margaret.

-What… what… - But Emma was already gone. -David… - She started but the man shrugged.

-We all saw it coming - He said with his mouth full of pie.


End file.
